The Magical Encounters of Takeru Takaishi
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: TK was never one to believe in magic; however, an unusual encounter changes that belief...in more drastic ways than he expects. Will the Child of Hope endure the trials that come with it? Rating may go up later. Rewrite of "Lady Takeru."
1. Transformation

**Here's the rewrite of my Fem!Takeru fic! New and improved. I was not satisfied with the first version, for it felt rushed and lacked description. On this one, however, I'm going to take my time and do my best to develop everything. And Happy Odaiba Day, guys and a Happy 15th Anniversary of Digimon!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!  
**

**The Magical Encounters of Takeru Takaishi  
**

**Chapter 1: Transformation**

"I wonder what spell I'll cast today?" Natsume said as she approached her mirror in the corner of her study.

Unlike any other study, hers was enormous and around the size of a living room, with a large table against the wall next to the mirror. An entire closet where she kept her potions and ingredients resided near the table, and a large, plum-colored cauldron sat in the center of the room. Natsume practiced her spells at least once a day in this space in preparation for her next victim. So far, her spells had succeeded, which made her wonder why the other witches in the magical world she lived in continued to ridicule her. It wasn't fair, but then again neither was _anything_ in life. If her fellow witches, warlocks, and other magical creatures wanted to look down on her, she would let them.

However, it wasn't like Natsume ever cared about what others thought, especially when they, especially her own friends, Noriko and Erholtz, were nowhere near as adept at spells as herself.

She took a second to stare at her own reflection, which showed a five-foot-eight brunette with waist-length hair, brown eyes, and an hourglass figure that would put even her rival Mona to shame. Among all of the students who had graduated from the academy, Natsume had always stood out. She couldn't help but think it had something to do with her large, D-cup breasts.

Natsume had no time to think about that, as she snapped back to the business before her. Taking a manicured finger to touch the looking glass, she uttered, "Show me who my next victim will be...now!"

The mirror obeyed smoke muddying it and melting away her reflection like a cube of ice or a scoop of ice cream.

_I hope it's someone worth my time this time instead of another loser, _Natsume thought, remembering the last target she ended up with, who had been working at a TV station in a place called Odaiba. While the man hadn't been too hard to find, the fact remained that his serious demeanor had intimidated Natsume, which had made her second-guess what she had in mind for him. Everything about the man had made her uneasy, but she did succeed in slipping her potion in his drink, which made the man fall head over heels for _every _person in the station. _Admittedly, that _was_ a little fun. It broke him out of his cold shell, that's for sure. But I need someone interesting this time. _

When the smoke cleared, Natsume found herself watching a blond young man talking to another one with dark, shoulder-length hair. Both appeared strikingly handsome, with the blond sporting somewhat of a muscular figure, blue eyes, and his hair practically a mop. A yellow tag sporting a sun-and-mountain-shaped symbol hung around his neck, and a green-striped device was secured at his waist. There was also a orange and cream-colored flying hamster hovering near the blond's head, its blue eyes regarding its master with what appeared to be optimism.

"Hello, handsome." The witch took a moment to absorb the blond's angelic looks.

The brunette, on the other hand, wasn't as tall as the blond but had killer looks. His serious forest green eyes reminded Natsume of her mentor in potions and incantations. However, as opposed to Reisz, the dark-haired boy's gaze seemed to be able to freeze anyone's soul, even hers through the mirror if his gaze were on her. She also noticed a device similar to the blond's, only the brunette's had yellow stripes. An armadillo was by the shorter man's side keeping him company. Natsume knew what those creatures were, which meant she knew who the two boys were.

"DigiDestined, and a pair of them at that," she concluded as she watched as the two boys were walking toward what appeared to be an apartment. "Looks like things are looking up for me, after all. Sure beats the boring-ass guy I had to deal with. What are the chances of DigiDestined for victims?" Then she watched as the mirror seemed to close in on the blond, specifically the conversation between him and his friend.

"_Hey, TK?_"the brunette started.

"_Yeah, Cody?" _The blond named TK regarded his friend.

"_If you were a girl, what would you do? Even for a day." _the brunette named Cody asked.

"_That's a bit of an odd question there._" TK raised an eyebrow, confused. _"What makes you ask that?"_

"_Well...um... _Cody seemed to wrack his brain for a response, his serious exterior vanishing and changing into a more embarrassed one. His cheeks grew pink just trying to find an answer. _I just wanted...to know. Hypothetically speaking."_

Natsume watched as TK was thinking about the question for a moment as they arrived at the apartment complex. _"I don't know. I mean, I've always wanted to know what being a girl would be like. You know, so I can learn what they go through. It can't be as bad as what _we_ go through._" The blond laughed lightly. _"Anyway, we should hurry inside, Cody."_

Once the scene faded away in the mirror, Natsume smiled wickedly, knowing she had the best possible spell for her blond victim. _This is gonna be fun! I can't wait to see the look on TK's face._

She opened her closet to search for a spell that would do the trick for TK. Natsume looked to her left and right until she noticed something gleaming pink behind a few jars of herbs on one of the right shelves.

"That's the one." Natsume grabbed it, reading its description to ensure it was the right one. _Yes, this would _definitely_ work on little TK, but the problem is, how will I get it to him without being too obvious?_

The witch scanned her study, hoping to find something she could use. There were so many items around that could do the trick, the possibilities were endless on how she could transmit the spell. However, Natsume had to be careful, for the victim could _never_ find out until he or she received it and suffered the result.

When her eyes eventually fell on a basket of apples on the counter, Natsume knew she found her answer but hesitated. _It's a shame to have to use my spell on such innocent fruit,_ _but from what Ambrose had taught us about apples, they're said to hold _all _of the basic attributes, such as knowledge, strength, fortune, and more importantly beauty._ And the last part was one Natsume definitely needed in her spell.

Rushing over to snag a red one, Natsume started her work. The second the witch opened the pink flask, the smell of the potion filled the air, emitting a sweet scent that reminded one of roses. She was thankful it wasn't poison like some of her other ones, which required opening every window in her study and donning a mask.

"Here's a little boost for you, my sweet, innocent fruit." The witch poured the pink substance over the fruit, immersing it in its magical energy. She looked away, shielding her eyes as the apple glowed with an intense rosy light as bright as the planet Venus.

Once she was done, she materialized to her cauldron, holding the enchanted apple over it. Natsume was growing anxious. _I'm _so_ going to enjoy this._

"So you want to know what it's like to be a girl, TK?" The witch dropped the fruit into the blue liquid-filled vessel, its light blue vapors appearing to invite the apple inside. "Here's your chance. Enjoy it." There was a burst of energy the second the apple made contact with the concoction, which consumed the apple and broke it down into red dust. Dark blue smoke exploded out of the vessel, nearly knocking Natsume backward into a table.

_Awesome! It worked!_ The witch recovered once she knew the transmission was successful. She brushed the debris and other remains from the transfer off. _I've been doing this since I was ten, and I still can't get used to the aftershocks of my magic. Hey, at least they work. And that's all that matters, especially when it won't be long before TK receives my "gift."_

...

"Mom, we're home," TK called once he and Patamon entered his apartment. The boy and mammal glanced around the place, from her office to the kitchen to the living room, but neither found nor heard any signs of anyone else in the apartment. "Must be working late again," he realized when he didn't get an answer. "Or asleep at the computer." He had just returned from a picnic at the park where he and the other DigiDestined usually met. Things had been well with the others, from finally being off for the summer and away to the daunting responsibilities of school to how things were in the Digital World. Everything was going well on both accounts, at least for the blond. He'd spent most of his time on the way home conversing with Cody, who was now eighteen years old and showed it both physically and mentally. The youngest DigiDestined's mature personality hadn't changed too much, even over eight years, and TK guessed it was because of the fact that Cody wanted to pursue law.

TK, on the other hand, was pursuing creative writing, though he still played basketball from time to time during his free time between classes. The Child of Hope loved to imagine, creating his own adventures and projecting them into the many journals he always stashed around. Matt sometimes made fun of it, but writing was truly something that TK wanted to do.

While the Child of Hope was thinking about the Child of Reliable Knowledge, there was one question that Cody had asked that would be the last thing the brunette would ask, and that made TK laugh. At the same time, it made him ponder it, despite knowing that it would never happen.

"Hey, Patamon?" TK regarded his partner.

"Yeah?" the Digimon of Hope chirped.

"What if I was a girl?" the blond asked. "I know it's a weird question. Not that it'll happen."

"But if it _could _happen..." Patamon trailed off, "I don't know. We've been together for twelve years, and there are still some things I don't understand about you humans. But I'm still learning." Patamon then flew in front of his partner. "But to answer your question, I don't care how you look, you're still my friend."

"Thanks, buddy." TK smiled, then went into the kitchen area to grab a snack. "Are you hungry, Patamon?" The Child of Hope regarded the mammal as he opened the refrigerator to look for something to eat.

"There's some apples down there, TK." Patamon pointed a tiny finger at the basket of red fruits at the bottom of the fridge. "They look like they're still fresh."

The blond grabbed one for himself and his partner, then headed over to the sofa and turned on the television, not caring what was on. Patamon was perched on the arm next to the blond, already taking a nibble out of his.

"Hey, Patamon." TK took a quick glance at his apple before he bit into it. "This one looks a little...different."

"What?" The Digimon of Hope was in the middle of another bite when he looked up at his partner. That was when he noticed there was something different about the boy's fruit. It looked slightly darker, not to mention glossier. "You're right. Maybe it's an overripe? Is that even normal?"

TK shook his head. "I don't think so. Normally overripes are spoiled. This one's still fresh as a daisy." The twenty-year-old took a bite out of the fruit. As he savored the taste, his eyes started to water. "A little too sweet, but it's good." He took more bites, taking in the apple's unusually-syrupy taste, which reminded him of honey. For some reason, he couldn't get enough of it as he finished the entire apple to its core.

Suddenly, the door opened, snapping the boy out of his unusual daydreams and causing TK to drop his apple core to turn to the door, which opened to reveal his older brother Matt.

"Anyone home?" Matt entered, noticing his little brother on the couch. Ever since their adventures in the Digital World, Matt had matured physically like his brother, though a few inches shorter than TK. The Child of Friendship's hair was the same as it had been when he was fourteen, barely at mid-length of his neck, except for the lack of his bang, which he cut recently. Like the Child of Hope, the older blond also had a muscular bond, though it was leaner than TK's. In the end Matt was still the older of the two.

The Child of Friendship was studying music, having formed another band at his university after the members of his old band, Teenage Wolves, had dispersed to chase other goals and dreams. He was still in love with music, and it was something that would never leave him, especially when he still owned his old harmonica, which he would never let go of. Even Gabumon had told him that it was "too important to lose."

"Hey, Matt. I wasn't expecting y..." TK wasn't able to finish his sentence as he started to feel lightheaded upon getting up.

"TK, are you alright?" Patamon asked, trying to steady the younger blond.

"Just got up too fast, that's all," TK insisted as he weakly regarded Matt. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I need an invitation to come now?" the Child of Friendship playfully retorted. "Anyway, I was looking for my...are you sure you're okay, TK?" The older blond noticed the younger one slumping again.

"I'm fine, Matt. Don't..." TK was unable to finish his rebuttal, as he collapsed to the wood floor, blacking out in the process.

"TK!" Matt knelt down to try to rouse his brother awake, but the latter didn't budge.

"That must've been a bad apple," Patamon guessed as landed next to his partner.

"What?" The Child of Friendship was confused, then noticed the eaten fruit not far from the sofa. Picking it up, he examined it. "I don't see anything wrong with it. He's probably exhausted from the picnic. You know, having a lot of food and all." Discarding the core, Matt hoisted TK on his shoulders. "He's probably just tired and ready to get to bed."

_TK wasn't tired when we got home,_ Patamon remembered, knowing that his partner still had a little energy in him upon entering. _It's gotta have something to do with that apple. It was different from the others. I wonder if it was...poisoned._

…

"Looks like my spell's working," Natsume said, hovering near her victim's window, where she saw TK, the tiny mammal Digimon, and an older blond whom she guessed was his brother sleeping on blankets on the floor. When she noticed TK tossing and turning in his sleep, she smiled, knowing her spell was taking effect. "All I have to do is wait."

…

"My head..." TK groaned as he slowly woke up to a searing headache. It felt as if a jackhammer was banging on his head. He glanced around to realize that he was in his room, then heard snoring as loud as an earthquake coming from the floor. The Child of Hope bent over to his left to notice Matt sleeping on a pile of blankets on the floor next to him. TK guessed that his brother had spent the night, which meant that something had happened with TK last night. _What happened?_ _I was enjoying an apple last night. What had happened after that?_

TK then turned to see Patamon snoozing at the foot of his bed, looking ever peaceful. The blond reached across to pet him, but then felt his arm rub against something soft.

"What the...?" TK looked down to see two large mounds threatening to burst out of his shirt. Then he noticed his that his voice had risen a few octaves. "What happened to my voice?"

The younger blond rushed into his bathroom, where he saw that his reflection was not the boy from yesterday.

Instead, it was a girl, and a cute one at that, with long blonde hair, an hourglass figure, large mounds, and rounded hips. It took a minute for TK to realize that the girl in the mirror...was himself.

"Okay, I'm still dreaming," the Child of Hope laughed hollowly. "Just a dream. I'm not a girl. Nope, not a..." He couldn't believe it, trembling at the sight of his changed body as he fainted.

* * *

"TK?" Matt was jolted awake by the sudden thud coming from the bathroom. He noticed that his brother's bed was empty, save for Patamon, who was still slumbering peacefully. _TK must be awake and feeling better._

The Child of Friendship rushed over to the bathroom, where his jaw dropped at the sight on the floor, which was in the form of a unconscious blonde girl. Matt trembled, trying to keep his cool as he slowly moved closer to the young woman. Matt eyed her up and down as he was slowly closing in on her, from waist-length tresses to voluptuous figure. However, the part he found the most interesting was her clothes, which were suspiciously similar to TK's...maybe because they actually _belonged _to the younger blond. But why was this complete stranger wearing them?

"Mmm..." the blonde beauty stirred, causing Matt to step back a little.

_Calm down, Matt. _The Child of Friendship's face burned beet red at the sight of the waking girl, who slowly shifted to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?" she wondered, then regarded Matt with now-focused blue eyes, which looked eerily familiar to the older Ishida. They were similar to his brother's. "Matt?" The woman noticed his fear-ridden expression. "What's wrong?" Then she stopped talking when she noticed her voice. "What in the hell?" She glanced down at her body, running her hands over her curvy figure, gasping. "I'm...not dreaming?" She regarded Matt, as if hoping for an answer.

However, the only response she received was an ear-splitting scream as Matt quickly backed away, moving toward the bathroom door and nearly slipping on the tiled floor.

"Stay away from me!" The Child of Friendship was attempting to keep a reasonable distance from her as she continued to near him. "I don't know who you are or how you ended up in my mom and brother's apartment, not to mention why you're wearing his clothes."

"Matt, calm down!" The girl was trying to settle down the freaked-out Child of Friendship.

"You're trespassing!"

The blonde beauty snorted, rolling her eyes at the accusation. "Please, Matt. As many times as you've just walked in unannounced, you have some nerve. And besides, how can I trespass in _my own _apartment?"

"_Your own_ apartment? You must have _really _hit your head there! TK didn't tell me about a girl living with him! And how in the hell do you know me?"

The stranger was now only inches from the older blond, who tried to back away due to the reduced distance but was stopped by the door. The Child of Friendship had nowhere to run, as the woman grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the wall. Matt was growing so terrified of the dangerous proximity between them, he felt like fainting.

_I'm so glad Sora isn't here right now,_ Matt thought. _Who knows how she might interpret this?_

"Look, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm dating someone," the older blond attempted to compose himself and tried to detach himself from the woman.

"Dammit, Matt! I know you wouldn't cheat on Sora, especially with _your own brother!_"

"How do you know...so much?" Matt asked with a shaky voice.

"Look at me!" The stranger grabbed his chin and jerked it upward so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

As Matt looked into the similar-colored orbs, he found something...familiar in them. Things he found in his brother, to be exact, such as TK's mature, calm attitude, save for times he lost his head at the mention and sight of darkness. Matt also found the usual hope sparking her eyes, which was when the older blond realized who the blonde beauty was.

"T...K...?" he managed, at a loss for words. He knew it was impossible. "Okay, I must be losing it. I must still be asleep, because you are _so_ not my brother. Takeru Takaishi's a _boy_, last I checked!" Matt chuckled lightly. _That's right, Matt. It's just a dream, so don't panic. I just have to close my eyes, and when I wake up, I'll see my handsome little brother, not some pretty girl I've just found in his bathroom._

Matt closed his eyes, taking deep, calming breaths. He inhaled and exhaled, hoping to return to the reality where his baby brother existed. _TK's not a girl. TK's not a girl. TK's not a girl. He's a boy. Now wake me up._ He slowly opened his eyes, hoping to find a handsome young man before him.

However, hope became disappointment when they were fully open, for the blonde beauty was still present, her gaze fixed on his.

"What in the hell?" Matt wondered. "That always works whenever I need to wake up, so why isn't it working now? Unless... unless..." Fear rose in the older blond's chest, especially when TK's next words finalized the deal.

"You're not dreaming, Matt," the Child of Hope finally said. "And hey, I'm in the same boat as you, don't worry. I don't understand how I ended up like this, either. But you need to calm down so we can figure this out." She gripped Matt's chin firmly, trying to soothe her brother.

Matt took more deep, calming breaths, his gaze scanning TK's body for reassurance. When he was calm enough to speak again, the young man said, "So I'm not dreaming."

"I wish." The younger blonde released her hold on Matt's chin, shyly scooting back a little and playing with her newly-elongated strands of hair. "All I remember was eating that apple yesterday. Kinda tasted like...honey, or some sort of nectar."

"You know, Patamon was saying something about an apple," said Matt. "But I don't think I buy that it turned you into a girl." He then noticed his brother-turned-sister once more running her hands up and down her body, this time stopping at her breasts. The Child of Friendship found himself watching, face red as a tomato. "Um...TK?"

"I wonder how girls deal with these?" The Child of Hope was fondling them, blushing in delight. "Kinda soft."

It was Matt's turn to snap TK back to focus, as he pulled her arms down, face still crimson. "All right, we need to focus here, TK. I still don't think an apple would do this to you."

"And there's the problem of explaining this to Mom," TK wondered how Nancy would react to it. Or worse, would she misinterpret the whole situation and think TK was Matt's new groupie? Then there were the other DigiDestined. How were _they_ going to react?

"Hey, what's going on? I'm trying to sleep here." A groggy, annoyed-sounding, and high-pitched voice was heard.

The two siblings noticed Patamon sluggishly flying into the bathroom, rubbing sleep out of his eyes while taking care not to run into the door or any other obstacles in the bathroom. The Digimon of Hope let out a yawn as he regarded them. When his blue eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the bathroom, his annoyed expression turned to confusion at the sight of the blonde beauty next to Matt.

"Who's this, Matt?" Patamon asked as he flew closer to TK. "A girlfriend of yours?"

"WHAT?" The Child of Friendship froze at the mammal's assumption, face turning as red as Tentomon's shell. "Now you know I would never..."

But Patamon was already eyeing the girl, paying no heed to the older blond's protest. He was specifically staring at her clothes. "Why are you wearing TK's clothes?" The winged mammal glanced around the bathroom. "Speaking of TK, where is he? He wasn't in bed, so..."

"Closer than you might think, Patamon," the young woman responded, trying to stifle a laugh at her partner's confusion.

"What do you mean?" Patamon cocked his head to the side, not understanding what TK meant.

"I think you know what she means, Patamon," Matt interjected. "If you can find anything...familiar about her, that is."

Patamon looked at the feminized TK more closely, looking up and down at her as he tried to figure out what both siblings meant. When his gaze traveled from TK to Matt and back again, he continued, "Wait a minute, are you saying... _you're _TK?" Patamon scoffed at that. "Yeah, right." He rose to get a look at the vixen before him, not buying it. "You're a girl." Then he noticed the blonde's clothes, which looked a lot like his partner's, save for the fact that they were too small on her curves. "And again, why are you wearing TK's clothes?"

"Guess I gotta give you proof," TK decided as she rose to her feet to head to her bedroom, her breasts bouncing with every step.

"I don't think I'll be able to get used to that," Matt said, trying to keep his calm after seeing his brother's movements.

"Are they supposed to move like that?" Patamon asked, curious.

"Not for _all_ girls, Patamon," the Child of Friendship responded. _Definitely not for Sora. Apparently, you've got a lot to learn about women, Patamon._

A few moments later, TK returned with two items in her hand. She knelt down to face Patamon, causing her neckline to plunge.

"If I'm not TK, then how you explain these?" The Child of Hope held out the two items to the winged Digimon, who recognized them as the Crest of Hope and a green-striped D-3, which threw Patamon for a loop and made him second-guess his assumption. The mammal glanced at Matt, who tried to avert his gaze from his brother's exposed cleavage.

"It's him, Patamon," the Child of Friendship confirmed, still trying to compose himself. One couldn't argue with a Crest and Digivice. "Like it or not."

"TK?" Patamon gradually closed the distance between himself and the girl who claimed herself to be his partner, taking a moment to absorb the waist-length blonde hair and womanly curves, namely the exposed cleavage that seemed to be front and center but intimidating in Patamon's perception. Aside from the feminized features, everything of hers looked exactly like the DigiDestined of Hope. "How did you end up like this?"

"Long story, Patamon." TK sat down on the tiled floor, her new breasts bouncing again. "I'm just glad you recognize me, buddy." The Child of Hope pulled her partner into a hug, snuggling him against her chest.

"Um, TK..." Patamon felt himself suffocate against the embrace. "Too tight. Even though these pillow things are kinda soft."

"Oh, sorry." The DigiDestined of Hope released him with a blush.

"Seriously, what _are_ those things?" Patamon gestured to TK's chest with curiosity.

"Anyway," Matt interjected before that question was pondered further. "How are we going to explain this to Mom?"

"I want to know how I ended up this way first," said TK. "All I remember was eating an apple, and I doubt fruit can turn people into...well, supermodels."

"I'm telling you, yours was different from the rest of them, TK," Patamon remembered.

"TK? Are you awake?" A knock was heard on the door, along with the voice of Nancy Takaishi. She stepped in, then noticed Matt with a confused frown. "I didn't know you spent the night, Matt. I thought you were at home." Their mother's eyes landed on her transformed younger son. "And you didn't tell me you were bringing one of your groupies with you either." Nancy joined them in the bathroom, approaching and eying her thoroughly. "She's a new one, too. Did you and Sora...?"

"No!" Matt blurted out, knowing how that question was going to end. "Sora and I are doing just fine, and I'm _definitely_ not cheating on her! This girl... well...um, I can explain..." The older blond wracked his brain for a response, scratching the back of his head and groaning. _I suck at explaining things. I bet Tai can do _so_ much better than me if he were in this situation._

"What is she doing in TK's clothes?" Nancy continued, her gaze scanning the girl up and down, from blonde hair to her son's other features. "As a matter of fact, where _is_ TK?" She glanced around the bathroom for her younger son. "He must be hiding somewhere, like he did when he was younger."

"That's...a long story, Mom," the Child of Friendship managed, trembling when his mother returned her gaze on him. Their similar-colored eyes met, with Nancy's eyes hoping for an explanation as they burned into Matt's.

"I'm sure it is. Do you mind telling me?"

"Not at all." _The real question is, _how _am I supposed to explain?_ Matt turned to TK and Patamon, hoping that either of them had ideas they wanted to offer. When both remained silent, the older blond's heart sank. _They _would _leave it up to _me_ to give an explanation._

"And it grew worse when Nancy returned her suspicious glance on TK, who was trying not to flinch when his mother's inspection grew more thorough the second time through.

"You have his clothes," she pointed out. "The exact same clothes he had yesterday." Then her eyes fell on the blonde vixen's Crest and D-3. "And his Crest thing and Digivice, not to mention Patamon's floating around you as if he...knows you." Nancy continued to pry at the now-anxious girl, her reporter instincts kicking in and doing a number on the trio, especially when their eyes met, and Nancy noticed the uncanny resemblance to her son's inside them.

"Okay, what's with the 'inspection?'" TK blurted out, now feeling uneasy. She already had enough of people looking at her in detail, and it was annoying and creeping her out.

However, the Child of Hope only received a frightened gasp from Nancy when the latter realized who the girl really was.

"T-TK?" their mother managed, trying to keep her cool as she studied the blonde beauty. "But...how...? What happened to you?"

"You got me, Mom," the Child of Hope said, shrugging. "We're trying to figure that out."

"Yeah, Mom," Matt agreed. "I found TK in the bathroom like that, and..." The Child of Friendship was soon cut off when the now-frightened Nancy collapsed.

"Mom!" TK crawled over to her mother, lifting her upright to try to rouse her awake but had no luck as Nancy remained motionless.

"Great," the older Ishida groaned, sighing at his unconscious mother. _First TK, and now Mom. I hope this isn't going to be a regular thing with those two. I mean, I know they're shocked at my brother turning into, well, a beauty queen, but this is ridiculous._ He started to help TK with their mom, lifting her by the legs, while the younger sibling supported her arms.

"We should get her to the living room," Patamon suggested, perching himself on TK's shoulder and gave the unconscious mother a glance. "Seriously, do all girls faint like that?" The Digimon of Hope regarded his partner. "Hopefully _you_ won't go through it, TK."

"A bit late for that, don't you think?" Matt grinned at Patamon. "And you seriously have a lot to learn about girls, Patamon."

"Yeah, and so do I." TK started to move forward, with Matt walking backward into the former's room and headed for the living room. _And why do I get the feeling that it's going to be a crash course?_


	2. Realization

**I don't own Digimon! I only own Natsume and the other upcoming OCs.**

**Chapter 2: Realization**

"Mom...?" a feminine voice was heard in the distance. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Nancy slowly opened her eyes, everything still a blur. "Where am I? And who was that who just spoke?"

"Matt! She's coming to!" the voice called, presumably to the Child of Friendship.

"Matt?" Nancy repeated as everything started to come into focus. She opened her eyes fully to find herself face-to-face with a pair of blue eyes. At first, she thought they belonged to Matt, but when the still-confused mother's gaze fell on an exposed cleavage, she jerked back, squeaking a little in alarm. "You're...not...Matt." Nancy then looked back up to notice long blonde hair and a fisherman's hat. "I'm...not dreaming this?"

"Mom, it's okay, really," the blonde in question assured her. "It's me, TK." She indicated her hat to prove her point. "What other person would have a hat like this and six more? One for every day of the week?"

"No...you can't be..." But when Nancy noticed the rest of the blonde beauty's clothes, she realized it. "TK?"

The Child of Hope nodded, smiling gratefully and glad that her mother finally recognized her.

"Hey, TK? Is Mom awake?" Matt stepped out of the kitchen area to check on the two women. When he noticed Nancy awake, he asked, "Are you alright, Mom?" He noted her still-confused gaze as she was trying to take in her transformed son. "I hear it's a lot to take in."

"But...how...?" the reporter asked. "Granted, I'm just starting to get used to you guys and Digimon, but...this..." Nancy scanned her younger son's new body. "This...just tops it."

"Your guess is as good as mine there, Mom." TK shrugged. "Because I have no idea earlier."

"Patamon kept insisting an apple did it to him... I mean, her...I mean..." Matt fumbled over which pronoun to call his brother. "Ah, screw it..TK."

"I don't care, Matt," the Child of Hope waved his brother off, not caring about the gender confusion. "I'm technically a guy, so..."

"I'm still lost here, you two," Nancy interjected. "How did you become a girl, TK? Details, please. You keep saying something about Patamon and an apple. Last I checked, Patamon doesn't have the power to change people, and I don't think apples can, either. What does either of them have to do with my son's being a beauty queen?"

"Here we go, guys!" Patamon's voice came from the kitchen area, causing the trio to turn and notice the Digimon of Hope flying into the living room. He was carrying an apple core, presumably the one that TK had eaten the previous night. "Found the apple, but it's a little...spoiled now." Patamon landed on the armrest between everyone, setting the eaten fruit down so everyone could see.

"Have you been digging in the trashcan, Patamon?" Nancy asked, holding her nose when she caught a whiff of the stench that came with the mammal's trash diving. "For an apple core?"

"Hey, it's the only clue we have as to what happened to TK," Patamon retorted folding his tiny arms.

"It just looks like an ordinary apple to me," said Matt as he examined the core, then noticed tiny black spots in areas of the fruit. "And it's going bad."

"Um, we can see that part," TK said as she also noticed the spots.

"But I'm serious, guys," Patamon insisted. "This one is different from the others, and it made TK pass out and turn into a girl." He glanced over at his partner, who was fiddling with a strand of hair.

"It still doesn't make sense," Nancy interjected. "How can an apple do this to my son?" She gestured to the feminized TK, who was twirling her hair with her finger like a fork to pasta.

"We're just as stumped on this as you, Mom," Matt reminded. "We don't know how an apple can cause TK's transformation. We've dealt with evil Digimon, remember? Not..." The Child of Friendship glanced back at the apple. "well, strange food that causes gender confusion." Then he regarded his mother. "Unless _you've _dealt with it, Mom."

Nancy shook her head. "Not really. Fruits that can make people ill, yes, but _this _problem..." She paused, eyes falling briefly on her younger son. "No, I haven't. This is entirely new to me, and I haven't written any reports or interviewed people who encountered TK's problem."

"And this goes beyond the Digital World, too," TK added, sighing. "But we shouldn't count it out. It was made of kids' dreams, after all. So there _can_ be some clue that can help us. Maybe we can even find Gennai and see if _he_ knows something about this apple."

"It's worth a shot," Matt agreed.

"Hey, guys, look at this!" Patamon's voice snapped the trio to the armrest, where the Digimon of Hope was watching the apple core. When they saw little black spots all over it, the humans gasped.

"What's up with the apple?" wondered Nancy, as she watched the fruit start to blacken and spoil rapidly, as if it were already past its freshness date.

"Whatever it is, it's _definitely_ not normal," said TK, as the apple turned completely black, stem, seeds, and all. "I hope it's not poison." She glanced at herself to realize that she was still standing. "Because if it is, then it's taking quite a while to take effect. I sure as hell am not in a hurry to drop dead."

"No, you're more like drop dead _gorgeous_ right now, TK," Matt said, trying to avoid chuckling as he knew they were in a serious situation. Or they _could _ end up in a serious situation if the apple confirmed itself as poisonous. And the Child of Friendship didn't want to find himself in a Snow White scenario.

The horror didn't stop there, for the now-black apple disintegrated into a mess of dust, raising further alarm in everyone in the room.

"Okay, so it _might _be poison," Matt guessed, staring at the dust that had once been fruit.

"That...can't be good," Patamon said, then regarded TK. "If this apple's poison, what's gonna happen to you, TK? How am I supposed to protect you when you've already eaten it!" He flew into his partner's chest, snuggling into her substantial breasts with a panicked expression written on his face. "I don't wanna lose you, TK."

"And neither do I," Nancy agreed, trying to retain her calm around the situation. "Especially when I've nearly lost you around what felt like a million times when you were dealing with evil Digimon."

"This clearly isn't a Digimon we're dealing with," TK pointed out, nodding at the pile of dust on the armrest. "We don't even know what category this falls under."

"Looks like we'll _definitely_ need to talk to Gennai about this," the Child of Friendship decided. "He might know. And the others will need to be in the loop about this."

"Wait, the others?" TK repeated, hoping she hadn't heard Matt correctly. _Please tell me Matt didn't just suggest what I thought he did._

"Yeah, TK," the older blond confirmed. "We can't leave our friends in the dark about this." Then he raised an eyebrow at the DigiDestined of Hope. "What? You think they'll make fun of you?"

"No," TK replied. "At least most of them won't." _I know _exactly _who might, and they don't have the best track record with women._ The Child of Hope thought of Davis and Tai, but mostly Davis, who was notorious for nosebleeds and drooling when it came to an overly-attractive girl. And TK was certain that it wouldn't be a pretty picture when the young DigiDestined leader saw TK's new body. He would probably die of blood loss.

"If you're talking about Davis, TK, I'll be sure to keep his eyes focused on your face," Matt assured the younger blonde. "Trust me, I know how he is, too, especially with girls. If worst comes to worst, I'll slug him." The Child of Friendship raised his fist as a promise.

"Let's just hope you don't get _too_ violent with him, Matt." Nancy couldn't help but giggle at the older blond's vow to protect his brother, especially when he was now his sister and had to defend TK as such. The reporter knew that Matt wouldn't let any sleaze, be it Davis or otherwise, look at the Child of Hope in the wrong way.

"And I'll be there for you, too, TK." Patamon snuggled against her chest again, this time reassuringly.

"Anyway, we need to get going," the Child of Hope said, her eyes falling on the black dust still on the armrest. "We gotta take some of that dust to Gennai and show it to him. Hopefully, he can have an idea of what the hell we're dealing with and why I look like I should be on a pole." TK sighed. "I don't think I'll even get used to this."

"And I can take the rest of it," Nancy offered, which earned three confused glances."What? I can help out, too, you know? I'm still a parent concerned about you guys, and plus you've saved this world. So I'm returning the favor."

"Mom..." TK didn't know what to say to this as she stared at her mother with awe. _And here I thought I received my headstrong behavior from Dad. Looks like I was dead wrong._

"But first..." Matt regarded TK. "You need to change your clothes." The Child of Friendship scanned his brother's now-skin-tight clothes. "Or you'll probably cause more than just nosebleeds. Plus, they're...probably overripe from last night."

"Really?" TK sniffed under one armpit to check, wincing slightly. _Damn, he's right. _Then she looked down at herself again. "I don't think I have clothes that can fit me now, at least not in my room."

"I can find some of my old ones, TK," Nancy said. "But I'm afraid I don't have a bra that can fit you, dear." Her eyes moved to the Child of Hope's breasts. "We'll have to go shopping for that later." _Those have to be at least double D, and it's probably an Ishida trait. Nobody in my family's like that._

"So, TK, you go and get changed, and I'll try to contact the others," the older blond decided. "Luckily, I still habitually carry my D-Terminal just in case something comes up by the tiniest chance."

The younger blonde couldn't help but snort. "Yeah, especially when you tend to forget it sometimes."

"Hey, we haven't fought any evil Digimon since MaloMyotismon, okay?" Matt shot the vixen a look. "The DigiWorld's been at peace lately. And I'm sure this doesn't have anything to do with the Digital World, but at the same time we don't know what the hell this is. Now hurry up, little brother...er...sister...or..." Matt gave up, still confused on what to call her. "Whatever, just hurry, get a shower, and change. March, now." The Child of Friendship lightly shoved her in the direction of her room.

"Okay, I'm going!" The Child of Hope hurried into her room, cradling Patamon tightly. Then she stopped not far from the hallway to notice that she was still carrying her partner. And for the first time, TK felt her face burn with embarrassment, feeling weird about Patamon in the room while she changed. It hadn't been a problem when she had been a boy, but now that they were opposite genders like Yolei and Hawkmon, it bothered TK.

"TK? What's wrong?" The Digimon of Hope stared up at his human partner's crimson-tinted face, head cocked to the side.

"Um, Patamon...this is going to sound a little strange to you, but..." the younger blonde began.

"What's strange?" Then Patamon gasped.. "Don't tell me you want a new partner, TK! I thought you cared for me. I don't want to leave you. We're bonded, remember?"

"What?" TK's voice rose to a shrill level at the sound of the accusation. _Okay, I can break windows with a squeak like that._ "That's not it at all, Patamon! You'll always be my partner! It's just..."

"Then spit it out! You can trust me." Patamon was on pins and needles about what his partner needed to say.

"You can't be in the room with me when I change clothes," the Child of Hope finally said after a deep breath.

"What?" The Digimon of Hope squeaked as he tried to process what he just heard, then glanced at Matt and Nancy in search of an explanation. "What does TK mean?"

"Wait, you don't know?" Matt couldn't believe the mammal's question.

"Hey, even though it's been twelve years, I still don't know a lot about humans." Patamon crossed his tiny arms. "We Digimon aren't separated by gender, remember?"

"I think I remember Gabumon filling me in on that part." the Child of Friendship scratched his head. _A long time ago, actually. It's been a while. By the way he talks, I just assume he's male, but I _know_ I told him about the whole privacy thing when it comes to girls._

"So? What is it?" Patamon continued to pry, dying to know why his presence in a room with TK while the latter changed clothes was wrong.

"Guess I'll have to explain it to you, then," the older blond sighed. _And I can tell that it's going to take a while, too. But hey, we have _plenty _of time..._not.

…

"That was fun," Natsume said as she headed back into her study through her closet portal near the hallway leading to the rest of her home. She had just seen the entertaining results in the human world, where her blond victim had freaked out big time, even fainted. That in itself was a bonus for Natsume, for she had never seen any of her past victims react that way. Most of them only went so far as screaming at the top of her lungs or tried to count to three in the hopes that it was a dream. Those parts were satisfying for Natsume, even more so when others reacted at the sight of the afflicted victim.

"Casting spells is always enjoyable when others surrounding my target react." Natsume chuckled as she remembered TK's brother, a woman who was probably his mother, and the Digimon the witch had seen in the mirror accompanying TK. "Especially when the other guy can scream loud enough to be heard on Mars. But why didn't the Digimon react the same way as the humans?" The witch thought back on how the flying hamster had been the only one who neither screamed nor passed out. Instead, he had been just confused. "It was as if he didn't have a clue as to what was going on or hadn't seen a woman before."

However, Natsume waved that fact off, leaving her study to head over to the kitchen in order to fix a snack to celebrate her latest success. "You know what? I don't care. He wasn't my target, anyway. TK was what mattered and I struck him head-on." She cackled.

Natsume entered her small kitchen to whip up a congratulatory snack. The kitchen was as small as a closet or even a shed, with an old, cast-iron oven and stove, a tall, one-door refrigerator, and several cabinets hovering above the stove. It looked cramped, making it nearly impossible for even two people to move around.

"Maybe chocolate-coated frog legs will do." The brown-haired witch was ready to dive into the refrigerator, but heard a sudden knock on the door.

"Damn! Who's trying to annoy me today?" She growled as she stormed out of the kitchen to head to the foyer, which served as her den and dining area combined.

The dining area only consisted of a table with only one large chair at the end, and the den only contained a sofa, two side tables bearing witchlight lamps, and a small, flat-screen television that she had acquired from compelling one of the clerks at an appliance store in France. She was still trying to figure out how to use it, with no luck.

The witch hurried to the door, but when she answered it she saw no one. Natsume glanced left and right, but still didn't see a soul.

"Damn witchlings," she muttered as she slammed the door in annoyance. Natsume hardly had the time for witches-in-training or half-witches, especially children, like Pryce or Hiromi. They definitely had a knack for causing mischief with magic. They were only in the fourth grade, but Natsume didn't really care about that; she hated children with a passion.

The brunette headed back to the kitchen to snack on some frog legs, until the knock of the door once again interrupted her.

"Who in the hell is it?" She stormed back to the door to answer it, nearly yanking it off of its hinges. "You brats! Cut it out!" Natsume screamed out in the red-orange evening.

"Gee, Natsume, you don't have to scream." A Southern drawl came from below. "I'm right here."

Natsume glanced down to notice a goldenrod and purple armadillo with strange, three-flapped ears staring up at her. She recognized the creature from the image in her mirror, where it had stuck by TK's friend's side.

"How did _you _get here?" she asked. "And _what _are you doing here?"

The armadillo shook its head. "Natsume, I thought by now you'd realize how skilled I've become with my magic, especially to the point of taking the form of a Digimon." It smirked at the witch, which led her to the conclusion that she wasn't talking to a Digimon, especially when she noticed a spark of mischief in its green-eyes.

"Rin..." Natsume sighed.


End file.
